Orange & Gaming Gals: The Trouble Makers
by Miledman2
Summary: Welcome back to the next chapter of Orange & Gaming Gals! This time it features Jinx form League of Legends, the story idea goes to another writer Tonlor. DISCLAIMER: I do not own either series, WARNING: The story contains lemon, adult content and language, you have been warned! Enjoy the read!


**~Hello Everyone, I am back with another story for my O&GG series, with a story idea and pairing by Tonlor, go read his stories.**

**~Without further a due, I present to you the next story of "Orange and Gaming Gals"!**

**~ This character should be familiar to most of you guys by now is Jinx from League of Legends, when Naruto and her are a couple of trouble makers in Konoha.**

**~ Disclaimer Notice: I do not own or have rights to Naruto or League of Legends, all rights go to their makers.**

**~ Warning: Rated M for mature content, lemon and language.**

**~ Enjoy, Like, Review!**

* * *

(Plot)

Once, Konoha was a peaceful and quiet village of Ninja, there were no wars and no poverty and strife to speak of among the people, truly it was an ideal place to be in. However, those peaceful days did not last long, thanks to the efforts of the village's trouble making duo, Those two happen to be the orphaned Naruto Uzumaki, and the recent traveler Jinx. They have for the longest time, performed all sorts of shenanigans that would make anyone's day and give people headaches, from vandalism, to spray paint and public pranks. At first, it was Naruto who did these sorts of things, not out of any form of grudge or private agenda, but as a means to get people to notice him since he has always been alone. while Jinx, saw hit antics as a means of challenge and did not wish to be outdone by him, and some where down the road, Naruto saw it as a challenge to and stepped up his game, and they have been doing it ever since, as comrades, and "_More_".

(Current Time, Jinx's Hideout)

it was an average day in Konoha with the people stirred up with a sudden gas shenanigans with pink gas clouds forming inside various shopping centers, This was the handy work of Jinx. She entered the hideout that she and Naruto have been staying in for a long time now, as she dropped all of her packs of explosives, etc., she walked towards a couch, with her stringy dark naval bikini top that covered her nearly flat chest and her dark naval short shorts with dark boots and high knee socks while covered most of her legs only draws attention to her supple, pale white skin, with blue hair with a bang to one side and two long brads in the back and violet eyes.

Jinx then sat down on the couch and sighed in relieve, she then starts talking to herself "Man, that was a blast, the looks on those people's faces where just priceless, I can only imagine their shock with how their stores are in such disarray!" She then asked to herself "I wonder where Naruto is, I thought he would have been back by now, usually he does take to long with his pranks and prefer to be on time."

She was thne watching the news to see a familiar face, the news talks about how the village was now suffering from some crime wave with some gangs taking residence in the general area. She then commented as she watched the news "Huh, that guys looks like and has the same name as that guy Naruto was planning to prank today, I am certain that he should have no trouble against a ugly ass guy like him."

She then waited for a few moments before she paused for a few seconds, it was then she realized as she shot up from the couch shouting "Unless something went terribly Wrong, and I got to Save his Ass!" With that, she then gathered all of her things and then headed out, she knew where to go as Naruto told her before they left.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto was currently tided up upside down from a tree with a bunch of guys with bats about to beat him up, he was doing a prank on this gangster boss' villa when things went south. the Boss then asked Naruto in his predicament position, any last words punk?" Naruto then replied with a straight answer "Yeah, you guys suck!"

One of his henchmen replied "Why you, the only punk around here is you, you defaced a bunch of his priceless artifacts that he bought on the black market!" The Boss then replied "You idiot, don't go shouting these things out loud when who knows who could be listening!" The henchmen then replied sorry.

Naruto then replied "Well if they were so priceless then you shouldn't have been putting them out there so tempting to be vandalized." The Boss then said "Well you got balls I will give you that, but those balls are about to get stomped as you are about to die." Naruto then replied without a shred of fear "Kiss my Ass you Pigs!"

As the henchmen were about to beat Naruto to death, a dozen small explosions happened, the henchmen and boss were all blinded where the latter shouted "What the Hell was that!" One of the Henchmen replied "We don't know, it just happened so suddenlyyyyyyyyyy!" As the guy was cut off by something, a silhouette started making an appearance to the others, out of everyone, Naruto was the only one who recognized who it was.

It was the maniac Jinx, as she brings out her weapons and shouted "It's party time bitches!" she then starts firing her weapons at the other henchmen as they fled from her in terror. The Boss then shouted "Hey, get back here you cowards! I didn't pay you to run!" However he felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he turned around, he saw that it was Naruto, freed from his bonds.

He was surprised as he shouted "What! How!?" Naruto then replied casually "I'm a ninja after all, I trained to master the Escape Jutsu." He then says "Anyway." Then proceeds to knock him out. As soon as Jinx wraps up with dispensing the Henchmen, she then returned to Naruto's side, she then fist bumped his shoulder and said "You really messed things up didn't ya?"

Naruto then pouted and replied "Oh come on, people hits small road bumps in their lives." Jinx then coughs as she replies "Well, at leas you have me to thank for your escape." Naruto then replied to her reply "I had it under control thank you very much!" Jinx then said in retort "Oh sure, hanging from a tree really was a matter of control huh!"

They then hear voices from outside and then Naruto shouted "It's the ninja police, let's get out of here before we get locked in the brig!" With that they ran for their lives before they found them.

(Later that Night at the Hide Out)

The two pranksters were celebrating as they were drinking soda and eating ramen, They were laughing as they were watching the news to find out that villa that Naruto attempted to rob happened to be have more than sold black market artifacts, but even contrabands too. Jinx then said "Wow, I can't believe that our usual shenanigans actually turned out to do some good for the world and arrested a mobster."

Naruto chuckled a bit and then replied "Yeah, but even though we were the bad guys, no one will recognize us for it." Jinx then replied "I think we have been fine the way we have been even now." Naruto then laid back on the couch and then asked "I guess so, anyways, I have to ask, why did you save me? I never figured you to be the type that actually goes out of their way to save someone else."

Jinx hiccuped for a moment and paused as she replied "I think I should get us more soda, I would prefer that we don't lose our buzz." Naruto asked again "Come on Jinx, tell me what's that about." Jinx was panicking for a moment as she replied "Do you want regular or diet?" Naruto then asked again in a pestering manner "Jinx!?" She then paused for a moment before sighing.

As she turned around, a hug blush came over her face that was noticeable, especially with her pale white skin, she was acting all embarrassed like as well when she took a moment before blurting out "Ok, for a long time I sorta have had a crush on you okay!" Naruto was actually shocked for a moment before responding with "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again please?"

Jinx then shouted while embarrassed "I said I like you okay!?" Naruto blinked a few time before asking "W-Why?" Jinx then turned her back before explaining "Well, since I came to this village, I have no one that I could possibly relate to or take me in, but then you came along, a lone boy who had no one too. you have been very kind to me."

Naruto was surprised to hear someone actually showing compassion towards him, especially a girl, this really put a smile on his face, and not only that, he has had something similar in his heart as well. He then got her attention by saying "Well, that is actually quite a coincidence, I so happen to have the same feelings for you too."

Jinx then turned around to reveal a wide eyed gaze of her violet eyes, she did not know what exactly what to do, as she then replied "Really, you mean it?!" Naruto smiled as he replied "Indeed, you were the first person to ever make me feel wanted and important, thank you!" Jinx's heart was pounding faster and faster, she did not know exactly what to do, her whole world was being rocked by the exchange between her and Naruto, her body shook as her body temperature rises as well. It is taking all of her strength to just not leap over to him and then rock his world too. However, when looking at his signature smile, her limit has been reached, and then she just shouted "Fuck It!" and then launched herself over to him and embraced him in pure passion.

(Lemon Scene)

The next thing that Naruto realized was that Jinx was planting her lightish pink lips onto his own, and he commented in his mind as to how soft they were, despite how rough and crazy looking she was on the outside. They worked their lips against each other, mashing the soft flesh against one another as if trying to fuse them together, Naruto could really tell as to how determined she was to show her feelings.

With their bodies close to each other, Naruto notices as to how flat her chest was, something that Sakura would not feel so bad about anymore, and when his arms wrapped around her, her skin just feels so soft and sensitive to the touch for some reason.

Their mouths would soon up, which opened up a new internal frontier with their tongues, slimy and warm wrestling against one another, Jinx was feeling all sorts of things as his tongue would overpower hers and probe her mouth. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while as Naruto has his arms moved towards her lower region as his hands would land right on her smooth and round, clothed butt cheeks.

Jinx saw this as an opportunity to get what she always wanted, but first she had to play hard to get, as she used one of her hands to pinch his neck as this caused Naruto to jump up and say OUCH!. With that Naruto asked "What did you do that for!?" Jinx smiled as she replied "You seriously think I am that easy a woman to go by? Think again buster!" With that, Jinx then started to rub his crouch through his pants, this made Naruto grunt loudly.

Jinx then said "You might as well get use to the feeling if you don't want me taking charge." Naruto continued panting with her rubbing getting only more ferocious, as she would eventually grasp his member through his pants. Naruto then said "S-Stop, it's too much!" Jinx giggled a bit as she replied "No way, this is much more fun to just tease you." She would then unzip his pants to pull out her main price, a very long and thick manhood.

As Jinx just stares on in aw as to how perfect the size of his thing was, Naruto looked down to see just how deep entranced Jinx was, she then leaned down towards his manhood before she opened her mouth and then started to suck on it. Naruto moaned as this was the first time he had his penis inside a girl's mouth before, and it felt really weird at first, but overtime, it started to feel amazing.

Jinx on the other hand started to gag from the sure size of his manhood, it did not leave her any room to breath through her mouth, she would eventually however start breathing through her nose. She then started to bobble her head back and forth, rather than start slowly, she would work at a high speed pace, this made Naruto squirm quite a bit from how intense the feeling was for a beginner.

And while squirming, trying to hold back from whatever is about to happen, he keeps gasping and yelping with small signs of pleasure, we would then start to grasp her head to keep it steady. Jinx takes notice of this and then starts teasing him some more with her next trick, she then sinks one of her hands underneath Naruto and starts to finger his rear end.

Naruto yelp from the sudden invasion, he was surprised as it turns out that Jinx was more kinky than he had originally thought with how intense she was fingering him back there. They went on for quite a while, after using her tongue and getting his member wet with her saliva and pre-cum, he could not take much more of this unbearable sex-torture.

Naruto then shouted "I-I can't take this much longer, gonna cum!" However, Jinx was unmoved by his announcement as she welcomes her lover's impending climax. This only made her work even harder on his member, this was even causing her womanhood to start drooling in delight with the intimacy that was going on, however it did not last.

After a while continuous sucking, Naruto's last bit of restraint was gone as he emptied himself into her mouth, Jinx was caught off guard as his member released stream after stream of his essence into her throat, it was almost too much for her slim body. Jinx's eyes roll back into her head as she teared up with the intense taste, heat and amount that was invading her, she however managed to swallow it all, Naruto's tensed up body finally relaxed as it felt like a true release.

Naruto then released her head from his hands as she pulled out, she then started to cough from both the lack of air and fluids going down the wrong pipe, she then wiped her mouth saying "Man, you really are something you know that, to make me actually feel something."

Naruto then could not hold back anymore, He then grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her up in an aggressive fashion, next thing he did was turn her around and bend her over onto the couch. Jinx may have been roughed up from the sudden roughness Naruto suddenly displayed, But Jinx rather enjoyed a bit of hardcore behavior, where she turns to Naruto and asked "Wow, looks like someone managed to step up his game?"

Naruto then replied with an aggressive yet perverted face "Well, someone's got to teach you not to take advantage of guys when they have more to offer than you know."

Naruto then stripped away his clothing, and then he reached for her short shorts and pulled them down violently, her womanhood all drenched in her love juices, she was ready to go. Naruto then grabbed his still hard member and then guided it to her womanhood, without wasting any more time, he forced his way into her virgin folds, which caused her to gasp out loud.

Naruto actually took a moment to get accustomed to the tightness that was Jinx's womanhood, while Jinx did the same thing, she was resting her upper body on the couch, moaning and groaning, and fidgeting around at the feeling of the sudden invasion of Naruto's meat rod. Naruto then got over it as his hands rested on her hips and then started to slowly thrust his member in and out of her, with her flat chest making it all the more better for her with nothing stopping her from resting on the counch.

The intense feeling of his invasion into her only increased as she just laid there bent over on the couch all dumb founded and in pure ecstasy, her tongue sticking out as she drools uncontrollably. Naruto was grunting fiercely like a wild animal as his thrusting continued, she just felt too perfect to take it easy on and took her for a spin.

First, his hands started to massage her rear end, she even flexed her rear to try and meet the feeling, and then with one hand, he raised it up only to bring it down in a fierce spanking motion. This caused Jinx to yelp loudly from the sting that it caused, yet it somehow pleases her, Naruto alternated between both cheeks as her snow white ass wold soon turn strawberry red.

Naruto, now having Jinx bare his mark on her butt, would start to provide more force to the sexy hardcore intercourse, where he then starts rubbing his hands up from her rear all the way to her shoulders, feelings how soft and smooth her body really is. As soon as her body was groped, his hands then turned to her two massively long brads in the back of her head and started pulling at them, this made Jinx squeal in delight as she liked being forced upon.

Her back arched as she was being pulled up from the couch by her braids, she gritted her teeth as to how powerful Naruto was, he was even multi-tasking with thrusting his hips at the same time. They wish that this intense fast paced feeling would last forever, however, they climax is about to happen, with Naruto stating "I can't hold back much longer! I am gonna blow soon!" Jinx then managed to say while being thrusted from behind "Heh, go ahead honey, you want this don't you? You should take advantage of the moment and do what you want!"

And Naruto would do just that, he would repeatedly thrust in and out at a high speed while grinding up against her, he would even occasionally reach around and rub beneath her bikini top which hides her flat chest, Naruto would keep this up for a while. After a while of hardcore fucking, the two were reaching the end of their ropes and could not hold on much longer, and then with one final thrust, Naruto pushed his member as deep as he could and then blown his load as hard as he could.

Jinx would even spray her love juices that she have been saving up until now, Naruto's crotch and inner thighs became all wet from the juices she has released. While at the same time, her womb would get filled by the copious amount of semen that Naruto have been saving up as well as he remained still inside of her as there was no where else to be.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto finally finished and then pulled out with a popping sound, Naruto sat back on a chair while Jinx was just slouched over on the couch with his essence dripping out. Both of them tired with how much effort they had to put into just that first round, it was a truly intense experience for them.

Jinx then turned to Naruto to say "Is that all you got? Because I can keep doing this all day." This made Naruto more motivated than ever as he stood up, and said "I hope you are ready Jinx, because I am going to show you just how much I love you!" With that, Naruto grabbed her arm and then would proceed to bang her through out the rest of the night in ways she would never forget nor get tired of, he was truly a man among men.

They have been going at it for quite some time now, they have been banging in various positions, right now, they were in their last round in the final position which is the sitting position where Naruto is sitting on the couch and Jinx is riding him while holding him. Naruto's hands were resting on her hips as he was helping Jinx ride on top of him, bouncing her up and down of his still hard member, trying to yank out what little essence he had left.

With all the positions they have been through, their bodies were reddish all over, either from the intense heat from their bodies or the impact cause red marks to appear that they really liked it rough. This was especially noticeable for Jinx as her white body was now attractively red, as her body bounced up and down as her flesh rippled across her form and sweat flew around everywhere, and Jinx was yelping and moaning like a sex crazed person.

With her flat chest against his fit chest, their nipples touching one another, this made their bodies more tingly with every touch, as they would continue humping away, they would lose any and all senses of self restraint. The two even started looking into each other's eyes with passion and would kiss so violently that they would sloppy french kiss each other, letting all sorts of droop fly form their mouths.

They have been going at it for quite a while now, but once again, they cannot last much longer with how much pleasure that is being built up, Naruto with his aggressive forward action and Jinx just submitting to him. Jinx then shouted "I can't take it anymore! I am going to cum this time as well!" Naruto then shouted with her as she tightened her grip around him "Me too, time for your last dosage of my essence!" With that he started to thrust his hips up from under her brutally where her body would shiver with each impact.

And with one more thrust from Naruto, he fills her up with his last load, shooting round after round into her womb, Jinx was arching her back and was frozen in place with her own climax and how good Naruto's essence feels inside her. Naruto had his eyes closed as he was hoping to ride out the pleasure long enough so he would not pass out on her, Jinx on the other hand would not be able to stay conscious much longer either.

After a full minute, they both finally came down from their climaxes, and their bodies slumped back into the couch and against each other with her front resting against his chest while they are still connected.

(Lemon Scene End)

They were sweating and breathing heavily, it was something that they would not forget for a long time, Jinx then gathered her strength and just wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace and said "Thanks, I really needed that." Naruto then replied "No problem, always a a pleasure to give you a good pounding!"Jinx even chuckled at how much of a bad influence she has on him.

Jinx then said as she rested her head between his neck and shoulder "Why don't we get some rest, just like this, it would feel comfortable like this anyway." Naruto then replied "Very while then." With that, the two troublemakers, naked, sweaty, smelly and covered in bodily fluids while connected to each other just fell asleep in each other's arms, wondering what future awaited them.

(Few Years Later)

It was another day in Konoha with another prank being done, while at the same time, another crime syndicate's warehouse being raided, thanks to the shenanigans of a Blonde muscular man. Naruto then returned the hideout turned into his new home, he then shouted "Hey, I'm home!" And then coming around the corner was a blonde young kid who shared a similar skin pigmentation to a certain female troublemaker as well, she shouted "Welcome home papa!"

Naruto then picked her up and then hugged her as he asked "Hey there Lucky! how was your day?" His daughter Lucky then replied "It was great, Mama taught me some new combat techniques for self defense." Naruto then replied and then asked "I see, Hey Honey?" His baby's mama Jinx then came around the corner and replied "Yes?" Naruto then asked "Have you been teaching our daughter how to be violent again?" Jinx then replied "It is important for her to be able to keep herself safe whenever we are away, who knows what might happen now a days."

Naruto then replied with a smile "Man, I can't stay mad at you, come over here!" Jinx then leaped over to her lover and they embraced with a kiss as well, and then their daughter joined in as well. They maybe trouble makers and hardly become part of society, but they have shown to be happy the way things are now.

THE END

* * *

**~Well, this concluded my latest story, stick around for when I start with an Omake for my "A Not So Quiet Life" DBZ story!**

**~ See ya'll next time, and as always, Stay Beautiful!**


End file.
